The truth or a lie?
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: Toby's A, but is it really the end of the Spoby relationship? What will the two say to each other if Spencer's mom doesn't walk into the kitchen and Toby stays instead of running away? And most importantly will Spencer believe him?


**Here's another Spoby one shot from me :) **

**Spencer's POV:**

I get off the phone with Toby and start pacing around his loft to pass the time while waiting for him. Suddenly something catches my eye, I walk up to the open drawer and take the card into my hand. It's a pass into Radley with Toby's picture on it, but a different name. Why would he have this? The only explanation is... no, that's impossible, it has to be mistake.

* * *

I'm sitting on my couch in the dark, tightly clutching the key in my palm. There has to be another explanation to Toby's fake pass to Radley, there just has to be. If he really is... who I'm afraid that he is, then he'll come here for the key. But he can't be the one who's been torturing me and my friends, not after everything that we've been through together. I hear footsteps in the kitchen and my heart sinks. I walk into the kitchen with hope that I'm wrong and it's not him. A dark figure wearing a black hood is searching through my drawer.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I ask holding up the key. The figure freezes, then slowly turns around. In that moment that I see his face - the same face that I've trusted with my life, that I've loved... that I _still_ love, it's like my whole world turns upside down and suddenly I feel like a little girl that got lost and now has to somehow figure out a way to get home all by herself. Tears come to my eyes, but I push them back down. I angrily throw the key to the side.

"Spencer." He says approaching me. He stops right in front of me. His voice as well as his blue eyes that used to be so warm and caring now seem cold and hard. I slap him. _Hard_. There are so many thought and questions racing through my head, but I can't bring myself to voice any of them, maybe I'm too scared of the answers.

"How long have you know?" He asks. No '_This isn't what it looks like' _or '_Just let me explain'_ or at least an _'I'm sorry'_ no, it's just a question that confirms my worst fears. I show him his fake pass to Radley. He takes it and I notice how careful his movements are, like he doesn't want to startle me. I do my best to not break down in tears, but I know that I won't keep that up for long. I shake my head and take a step away from him.

"I trusted you." I whisper.

"Spencer, I-" He starts saying but I cut him off.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I scream. Feelings of disgust over take me, I think about every time he kissed me and touched me and how I believed him while all the time it was just a _lie_ and that makes me feel disgusted at myself.

"I understand how you feel-" He starts saying but once again gets cut off.

"WHAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW _COLD_ AND _ALONE_ AND _USED _AND _DIRTY_ I FEEL!? OR MAYBE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN THE PERSON YOU TRUSTED THE MOST TURNS OUT TO BE YOUR WORST ENEMY!? I... I just don't understand _why_." My screaming turns into crying at the end and by the time I'm finished I'm sobbing.

"Spencer..." He says softly. This time he sounds sad and guilty, but I ignore him. He tries to take my hand into his, but I roughly push him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream through my sobs. He carefully tries to touch my hand again and this time I don't find the strength to push him away. He brings me into his arms and against my better judgement I hug him back, crying into his shoulder.

"I swear, everything I ever did was to protect you." He whispers into my ear. God what am I doing? I'm hugging my enemy. I push him away and take a step away from him, for a moment I turn away from him and try to collect myself. Now's not the time to be breaking down, not in front of him. I turn back to face him and look into his sad eyes. To my surprise he looks close to tears.

"_Why_?" I ask trying to keep emotion out of my voice, but my voice ends up cracking.

"I wish I could explain everything to you, but I can't. Not here. Not _now_... They... they might be listening." He says. For a few seconds we just stare at each other.

"... I... I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me." He finally says, his voice cracking. He turn around to leave. At first I don't try to stop him, but when I notice tears falling out of his eyes I just can't help my self.

"Was what we had real?" I ask making him stop in his tracks. He turns around to face me again.

"_Everything_ was real." He says, walks back up to me and hugs me, which I was not expecting at all. Before I can even think about hugging him back he lets go again and steps away from me. His eyes are filled with pain and guilt. Maybe he really is telling the truth? He turns around and walks out of my house. For about ten minutes after he's gone I just stand there and stare at the now empty space where he was just standing. My Toby is part of the A team. Do I believe him? I want to, but is it possible to truly trust someone after you find out that that person put you through hell? Maybe yes, if you really love that person. I've made up my mind, what ever happens I'll at least give him a chance to explain, when ever that'll be. But I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight.

**I actually have a lot of different ideas about the whole Toby being part of the A team thing and how things might have went differently when Spencer found out and the thing about me and ideas for stories is that I just can't stop thinking about them until I write them down. I also want to write a one shot or a short multi chapter story about Spoby moving on from Toby being in the A team and Spencer learning how to trust him again. Anyway, please review, feedback always makes me very happy and it inspires me to keep on writing, if I work on a story and then don't get any reviews that sort of takes away the inspiration to write for a while. So please review :)**


End file.
